Fia
Fia is one of the shifters in the current game. She woke up in Kusba at the start of the RP. Appearance As a human Fia is a 165cm tall girl, that weights about 50kg's. She is very skinny, but she has long, fluffy hair. The hair reaches about the middle of her spine and is very beige-blonde colored. It's pretty spiky on the head, but flattens more on the bottom. It still is never fully flat, only when it's soaking wet. Her skin is not pale, but not dark either, somewhere in the middle. She has forest green eyes. Original clothes What is she wearing? Beige colored slim jeans, and an orange coat, made of matte-like material, with black stripes. The coat has no hood, but the collar has beige colored fur on it. The inside of the coat is black, made of some soft material. The bottom of the coat also has a small layer of fur. Under the coat is a black t-shirt. She also has orange-black running shoes, with beige shoelaces. She also has black finger-less gloves. As a Pokémon As a Pokémon Fia looks like an ordinary Arcanine. The height is 2m and weights about 140kg, so a little lighter than an ordinary one. She is quite skinny, but the fur is majestic. It's a bit longer than ordinary Arcanine's, but otherwise normal. Same goes with tail. Her stripes are a bit thinner than ordinary one's, but same size and pattern. Backstory Fia was born in a city, a big city, in Hoenn. She was lucky to be born into a well-living family, but as city had everything close to her, she started seeing wrong kinds of people. She met people, who only used her for money, maybe ask if they could go to movies if she paid, or other stuff. She never really realized this, as one day her father came up to her, and demanded an explanation, why his bank account had lost so much money. Fia's "friends" tricked her into using so much money, didn't they? His dad was mad for letting her use his card, and he decided to change the password too. His father kind of overreacted, and she was restricted from going out with friends, and she didn't really even know what happened. She was ashamed, but she though that her friends did it by accident, because she never saw those friends again. And one day, when she was alone at home, in her room, she prayed. She begged for a miracle. She then was pulled into shadows, and the being asked what she wanted as a request. She was told about the game, and the rules, and she answered, "I want a new life." Yes, that was a bit confusing with her personality, but she thought that it was too late, she hated seeing her family angry at her. Fia has been a shifter for under a day. Fia can't control her shifting yet, as she just came into this "game". She might shift on accident, or maybe when she feels great emotion. Personality Fia is a very, well, adamant girl. She never gives upon something from small jobs to life-important missions. That can be a problem too, as she doesn't like to retreat, even if her life is in danger. However she is a kind, sweet girl, who loves being social, and opens to people easily. She isn't much of a secret-keeper, and she trusts people way too easily. One thing is sure; she will never turn on her friends, unless they've lost her trust. And her trust is really easy to gain. Team None. Trivia * Category:Shifter Category:PC Category:Inactive